


O, Christmas Tree

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: AU, Accidents, Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Uhh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Prompt: "You were so nice helping me carry my Christmas tree out to the car until I accidentally whacked you with the tree trunk and now we’re at the hospital"





	O, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> okay this was so fun to write. Shout out to Ohana on tumblr for this prompt. Day 5!! Can you believe I've been consistent for five whole days haha

I wasn't entirely certain what it was I was looking for. "I'll know it when I see it," I'd said to the guy who tried to help me when I arrived. That was something you said when you didn't have the slightest clue, I realized, as I walked through isles of Christmas trees, each looking nearly the same as the last. I hadn't had a fresh tree since I lived at home-- they were too much of a hassle when you lived alone-- but something about this Christmas made it feel necessary. I finally felt like I was getting my life together, no longer bullshitting my way through my twenties, a solid job with a promotion around the corner, my own apartment I actually felt comfortable inviting people over to. Things were looking up.

I'd been through a tough breakup, so that could have been it. She and I tried endlessly to make it work, but at the end of the day, our goals didn't align. It took too long for us to accept it, but once we did, it was like being released from some hold neither of us realized we were under. This was my first Christmas without her in years, first on my own _ever_ , and it felt oddly satisfying.

But what kind of tree did I want? I didn't have a fucking clue. I was nearly ready to give up and leave when I saw him.

He had a tree propped up against his car as he shook the hand of the same guy who came up to me earlier. He was probably in his early twenties, absolutely no more than 24, even if he had a young face. He moved with the kind of confidence I didn't have until I was 22 or 23, but still fidgeted enough that I second guessed my judgement immediately. He had on a dark gray parka and acid washed jeans tucked into low boots and wool socks. He motioned widely with his arms, his body swinging when he did, and I caught a glimpse of his smile as he laughed, watched as he tucked some hair behind his ears, though it wasn't really long enough to do so. He must have gotten a haircut recently, and though I tried, I couldn't quite identify _why_ that intrigued me so much.

It didn't even occur to me that this guy was going to attempt to put the damn tree he had against his car on _top_ of said tiny car, _all by himself_ , until he shook the older man's hand and turned to rest a hand on its trunk. The older man moved to help, but it was almost comical if not terrifying to think he would attempt to help lift anything. I didn't consciously decide to move-- I only knew that I was, that I would help, before ever choosing to.

"Need a hand?" I asked when I was within earshot. He turned to look at me, eyes a little wide, hit lip caught between his teeth, eyebrows high. He was taller than I thought he'd be, his head just passing my shoulder which honestly, was kind of rare. There was something about his expression that took the air out of my lungs, and while I didn't really want to get ahead of myself, he _definitely_ checked me out upon seeing how tall I myself was, so I thought I might be okay noting how red his lip was when he released it, how soft his hair looked, how angular his face looked from one direction and how smooth from another. His eyes were stunning, and I swear to God I spent a second losing time just staring at him. He was doing the same, though, and it was a high I hadn't experienced in a long time to be seen by someone like him.

"That'd be awesome, actually," he nodded, a slow smile emerging on his lips. "Yeah, that's, yeah thank you. I can't lift this thing to save my life," he laughed. _Laughed._ I breathed deeply and tried not to smile too wide when I nodded and looked over at it.

"Yeah, well. I didn't want to assume you needed help but… _it is_ bigger than you, so…"

"I guess lucky for me it's not bigger than you," he countered with a smirk, and I knew I was probably starting to turn a little pink, but goddamn he was charming and his eyes were so open and comforting in a familiar way I didn't expect. I laughed a little breathlessly and nodded at the tree to avoid blushing more under his attention.

It was heavier than I anticipated. It was a fucking bitch to try lifting it, but I was determined to show him I could handle it. He hand the top half and was trying desperately to help me steer, but the goddamn tree was so full that it was impossible to see him when he moved. He tried saying something but I couldn't hear him through the scratchy branches. "Huh? Gotta yell, dude!"

"I _said_ , do you want me to grab another person!" This was the worst thing he could have said, I was sure of it. I huffed and found whatever fucking strength I had to push it a little further up onto the car. I could faintly hear him congratulate me for doing it, but when I heard him clap, I knew I was in trouble.

Clapping meant he let go.

And letting go meant, because of where we were situated, the tree was now teetering on the edge of the car. "Grab it!" I shouted, lifting my arms quickly to stop it from sliding.

"Oh shit, it's rolling, hey, grab--"

But it was too late, the fucking thing swung when he tried to stabilize it and the end of the trunk hit me square in the face. Someone ran over pretty fast to help hold it up, the older guy walking over with some ties for it, but the guy abandoned his place-- _again_ \-- and came over to my side. "Oh Jesus. Are you okay? Oh my god, this is bad. I'm so sorry, CAN I GET A TOWEL, are you okay? Talk to me, do you feel dizzy??" He was frantic when he lifted his hands to my face. I was a little numb aside from a subtle thudding pressure near my nose, but it didn't feel broken. His hands were red when he pulled away, though, and someone came over with a towel and wide eyes. I realized as he pressed the towel to my forehead that I was bleeding pretty badly and had probably make a bigger fool of myself than I would have if I'd just told him to grab another person.

"I'm fine," I told him, but I didn't really want him to stop touching my face. It was kind of nice and I was selfish, so sue me.

"You need stitches," he shook his head. "God, this is all my fault. You were just trying to be nice, god, _stupid_ , I'm so sorry."

"Hey, not a big a deal," I told him, resting a hand on his arm. He looked into my eyes and paused for a moment, and I watched as he slowed his breathing, felt his thumb run across my skin. "I'll be okay," I nodded slowly. "I've gotten stitches before, it's not a big deal."

"Okay," he mumbled, still holding the towel against me. "Let me drive you." I could fight him, but I knew in the end he'd win because I wasn't confident in my ability to drive, and besides, I didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Not until you strap that tree of your car. I didn't do that for nothing," I smiled. He looked reluctant but agreed and quickly stood to finish securing it to his car, now with the help of a handful of people who'd seen me go down and came over to investigate. It didn't take long.

Once inside the car, he made sure I was comfortable before driving. It was sweet and I figured I was beyond being embarrassed for looking at him so much, so I allowed my eyes to catch on his profile for a few minutes before breaking the silence. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh," he laughed, running a hand over his face. "Sorry. Timmy, I'm Timmy," he said, looking over and smiling.

"I'm Armie."

"Like Army?"

"Like short for Armand."

"Damn." I laughed. "Sorry! That's a cool name I guess, I didn't mean to… whatever."

"I go by Armie for a reason, it's fine." He bit his lip to contain his laughter and stole another glance at me. "So Timmy. Why were you getting a tree without any help to lift it?"

"Ah…" His face scrunched up as he thought about his answer and I tried not to think about how goddamn adorable it was. "Why were you alone?"

"I believe I asked you first," I laughed.

"Yeah, but it's embarrassing!"

"I bet it's not," I told him. He shrugged and looked over quickly.

"I usually spend Christmas with my family, but I have to work so much around the holiday that it wasn't really worth it this year." I watched him look down briefly before hyper-focusing on the road. "I didn't want to bother a friend or anything. And real trees are a tradition in my house, I guess I just… I don't know."

"Wanted it to feel the same?" I guessed. He looked over and met eyes with a short nod. "That's not embarrassing," I told him. "I'm spending it alone, too, to answer your question. I haven't had a real tree in like probably 8 or 9 years."

"Oh wow. Well I'm sorry, you didn't get a chance to grab one. I can help you later if you want--"

"I think I'll give it a few days before going back," I laughed.

"Right, right, of course," he smiled, nodding quickly. "But um…" I looked over at him to see him scratching his neck. "I mean… the offer still stands."

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to stop my heart from running away from me. He shrugged, but smiled a little. "I'd like that."

"I promise not to hit you in the face with it," he added.

"Ha! Yeah, that would be great, actually."

The rest of the drive passed quickly as he asked about my life, probably to keep my mind off the pain that was starting to register from the gash on my head. He helped me check in at the hospital and sat down with me in the ER's waiting area, his leg bouncing. "I'm so sorry, again I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes.

"Honestly, Timmy?" He looked at me. "I'm not. Don't worry about it. If you didn't hit me in the face you probably would have just driven off and I'd never talk to you again."

"You would have wanted to talk to me again?"

"Well…" I realized this was it, either I'd read him and the signs correctly and whatever I said would be reciprocated, or I'd been terribly wrong and he'd be either offended or grossed out at my feeble advance. "Yeah, obviously. I think you're pretty cool," I said, suddenly a little timid. He smiled, though, which I took as a good sign. "I wouldn't mind, you know. Seeing you again." I waited with my face as neutral as I could make it in case he wasn't interested.

"Are you asking me out?" he clarified. I nodded, afraid of my voice. "Not just to help you put a tree on your car?" I laughed out loud at that and nodded again, relaxing a little as his smile grew.

"Maybe even to choose some decorations for it."

"And watch Christmas movies?"

"I think I could be convinced to do that," I nodded.

"You really want to go out with me?" he asked, and I would be irritated at how incredulous he sounded that I'd be interested if it wasn't cute.

"Yes," I said, nodding.

"Just… I want to be absolutely certain--"

"Timmy, will you go on a date with me?" I laughed, sensing his question before he could finish it.

"Okay… okay, yeah. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Then yes, I would love to," he smiled. "As soon as you get stitches," he added with a guilty laugh, his fingers lifting to touch my face.   
"Deal," I smiled as I was called back.

 


End file.
